


Shape of You- Jerome Valeska x Lee Thompkins

by Perfect_Ginger_Maniac



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Cussing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Handcuffs, I don't hate Jim, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lee and Jim are still together in this, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, it just went with the story better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Ginger_Maniac/pseuds/Perfect_Ginger_Maniac
Summary: Jerome goes to Lee's apartment looking for Jim, only to be greeted with Lee touching herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how to italicize on here, so the parts that seem like it's from first person point of view is their thoughts :) I hope it doesn't confuse you all. I also hope you all enjoy it! <3

Lee huffs to herself in exasperation as she shifts uncomfortably for what feels like the hundredth time tonight. Jim is still at the office, working on yet another big case. No surprise there. She had gotten off work early that day in hopes that she and Jim would be able to get off work and go out and have fun. She had planned for them to go to dinner and to see a movie, then later come back for some ‘alone’ time. But of course, that didn’t happen.

 

Rolling her eyes she turns to face the wall. She’s beyond exhausted, but sleep just won’t come.

 

It’s been about three weeks since she and Jim have been intimate, and it was beginning to frustrate her. Call her needy, or what you will, but a woman has needs.

 

Her mind travels back to the times her and Jim had sex. Even then he was gentle. Too gentle. The sex between them is what you would call.. well... boring. She loves Jim, but he just isn’t satisfying her needs anymore. It was nice to be gentle at the beginning of the relationship.. but sometimes a woman wants to be handled roughly in the bedroom.

 

She can’t help but wonder what it would feel like to be fucked hard. To be dominated and punished.. to simply have rough sex. Jim would never do it, but the thought makes her wet anyhow.

 

If only Jim wasn’t so gentle all the time.

 

Lee rolls over, now laying on her back. Facing the ceiling she continues to think of the erotic thoughts.

 

Screw it.

 

She slowly traces her hand over her clothed breasts, the other slipping into her panties. She wasn’t gonna get sleep anyway, and thinking about all this turned her on too much to just sleep.

 

Her finger rubs over her clit, causing her to gasp audibly. She massages her left breast while her other hand continues to assault her sensitive nub. Wanting desperately to relieve the ache between her legs, she slides her finger down her slit and lubricates it with her wetness, before gently easing it into her entrance.

 

Moaning at the sensation she slips a second finger in, thrusting them in and out slowly. She imagines someone else touching her, bringing her this immense pleasure.

 

Believe it or not... it isn’t Jim she’s thinking about. As wrong as it is, she can’t help but think of the ginger haired boy, Jerome, she had comforted about a month ago. Something about him pulled Lee in from the very beginning. Was it his darkness? Maybe. Or maybe it’s the fact that he was the most beautiful guy she had ever seen.

 

Her mind wonders to Jerome in the interrogation room. How he fooled everyone into thinking he was so innocent and fragile.. only to reveal his true colors.

 

He looked so intriguing showing his true nature. The way he had no remorse for killing his own mother, laughing at the horrific fate he had caused. That laugh, so maniacal, yet so arousing. It’s pretty obvious Lee craves the darkness that is Jerome Valeska.

 

Oh, who is she kidding.. he had her hooked the moment she first saw him. Even when she thought he was innocent.

 

His beautiful red hair that looked so soft, she remembers wanting nothing more than to run her hands through it. And his chiseled jawline, so sharp.. yet it somehow still managed to look soft.

 

She remembers her brown eyes meeting his beautiful blue-green eyes for the first time. Oddly enough they were red and puffy at the time from all his 'crying’, nonetheless, they were still beautiful. She’ll never forget how his eyes, that were once soft and puppy like, quickly turned into one of mischief and sin.

 

The thought makes her shiver.

 

She also knows for a fact that Jerome would be the dominant type. In the bedroom, in a relationship, in pretty much anything.

 

As soon as his innocent persona changed that day in the interrogation room, Lee knew he would always be the one in control, no matter the situation.

 

Christ, how badly she wants him to be there.. to be the one fucking her tight cunt instead of her fingers. But sadly he is in Arkham.

 

Lee, stop it! He’s way younger than you, and he kills people. He killed his own mother for Christ’s sake! And are you forgetting about Jim?

 

The rational part of her mind screams at her. But she doesn’t want to be rational right now. She wants to give into her fantasies.

 

Pushing those thoughts all the way to the back of her mind, she continues thinking of Jerome and everything she wishes he would do to her. No matter how hard she tries to fight it, she can’t stop thinking about the deranged boy.

 

The thought of him thrusting in and out of her mercilessly, him writhing on top of her, spanking her, and leaving her a helpless mess. She clenches around her fingers at the thought.

 

“Mm, Jerome.” She moans, thrusting a little faster and harder.

 

***  
Jerome smirks from the window watching the beautiful doctor bring herself close to climax. He has been sitting in the window sill for quite a while, watching Lee’s every movement, his dick hard and straining against his pants.

 

He had just been broken out of Arkham by Theo Galavan and his sister about an hour ago. Being bored with nothing else to do he decided to annoy his 'favorite’ detective, Jim. The one who put him in there in the first place. Jerome had found the address he was staying in, and, well here he is. Only he wasn’t greeted with Jim.. he was greeted with something so much better.

 

“Mm, Jerome.” He hears the brunette whimper from across the room.

 

Did she just…?

 

Jerome finds himself smirking even more, at the realization of what she just said.

 

So she’s thinking about me.

 

This encourages Jerome to get a closer look.

 

He slowly climbs off the window sill and steps into her apartment.. nice place he thinks to himself. He slowly, and quietly walks towards her bed and is greeted with the most beautiful sight.

 

“Fuck.” He curses under his breath. Luckily so low, that she doesn’t hear him.

 

In front of him is Lee, sprawled out on her back, with her eyes closed. She is wearing a short, silk, red gown, with black lace on the chest area. He smirks when he sees her palming her breasts, noticing right away that she doesn’t have a bra on.

 

Jerome’s eyes travel lower and he sees she is wearing matching underwear, red silk on the private area, and black lace on either side. He notes how the colors look perfect with her olive skin tone.

 

Her soft tan legs are spread wide and her fingers are moving inside her underwear, painting an image in his head that makes him shudder. Dark hair is sprawled out on either side of her, and she has a beautiful glow on her rosy cheeks from the pleasure.

 

Jerome’s attention is brought to her soft lips, Lee biting her bottom lip roughly, causing them to turn a darker shade of red. Christ, I want to kiss them so bad.

 

Her chest and neck are flushed as well, and she has tiny beads of perspiration on her forehead. Her breathing is erratic, and little moans are escaping her mouth occasionally.

 

Jerome has been wanting to see her like this ever since she held him at the circus when they found his mother. Stupid bitch of a mother, he growls inwardly. Lee had been so kind to him that day, unlike everyone else in his life. She comforted him when she thought he was this sad child, who had just lost his mother. He couldn’t help but have a soft spot for her.

 

He catches himself thinking of how good she smelled when she hugged him.. or how her beautiful body felt pressed against him from behind. He couldn’t stop thinking of her ever since that night. Jerome smirks when he thinks about that time in the interrogation room.

 

How she was in there and kept watching him with intrigue.. even when poor Ol’ Jimbo was trying to get her attention, her focus stayed on him. She looked so surprised when he showed them who he really was. But it wasn’t scared surprised.. more like excited surprised.. aroused even.

 

Lee’s breaths are coming in short, harsh pants, and small moans are leaving her mouth more frequently. Her hand starts to move faster, making Jerome realize she is close. He has to stop her. He wants to be the one to make her come. Over and over again.

 

***  
“Oh fuck, Jerome... I’m gonna-” Lee is cut short when she feels the spot on Jim’s side of the bed dip beside her. 

 

Oh no. Jim is home and I just moaned Jerome’s name. I’m screwed.

 

“Mmm, say my name again, kitten.” She hears a deep voice purr. Her eyes snap open and before she has time to react, Jerome is on top of her and covering her mouth.

 

He brings a long finger to his mouth and utters a soft “shh”. Lee, though shocked and confused, stays quiet, much to Jerome’s surprise.

 

“Good girl.” He says before leaning down to her ear. “Be a good girl, and daddy promises he’ll take good care of you.” He runs his tongue along the shell of her ear, making her shiver.

 

“Are you gonna be a good girl?” He whispers seductively. Lee nods with his big hand still against her mouth, not caring if she looked pathetic or weak. As crazy as it is, Jerome is now on top of her, promising her dirty things, instead of being locked up in Arkham. Whether this is a dream or reality, she is going to enjoy every second of it.

 

Jerome leans down inhaling her scent, humming appreciatively. “You smell just as good as I remember.” His head drops low and to the crook of her neck. Darting his tongue out he licks a bold stripe up her neck, causing her to moan lowly against his big hand.

 

Jerome is growing impatient. Wanting nothing more than to rip her clothes off and fuck her raw. But patience is key. He wants to taste every inch and curve of her perfect body. Especially those beautiful red lips of hers.

 

He slowly removes his hand from her mouth, watching her intensely to make sure she doesn’t scream. Much to his surprise, she keeps quiet, watching him closely, waiting to see what he will do next. She looks so beautiful, the way her sparkling brown eyes are watching his. Her face isn’t filled with fear like he thought it would be, instead, it’s filled with wonder and excitement.

 

Leaning down he gently cups her cheek with his right hand and attaches his lips to her soft ones. He sighs in content at the feeling of finally being able to touch her. Those times he touched himself in Arkham, thinking about her, just wasn’t enough.

 

Lee’s eyes widen in shock for a split second, but she quickly gathers herself. Closing her eyes she slowly melts into the kiss.

 

Jerome smiles into the kiss, bringing his left hand down to fondle her breast through her gown. Her tits fitting perfectly in his hands. She moans into his mouth when he pinches her taut nipple lightly through the fabric, rolling it around between his thumb and pointer finger.

 

Spreading her legs wider, he situates himself between them. His private now directly lined up with hers. His pants and her panties being the only barrier that’s keeping the two of them from connecting. He forcefully pushes his tongue past her mouth, and explores every inch, savoring her taste. Jerome is pleased when she instantly returns the gesture.

 

Lee weaves her hands through his soft hair, just like she always wanted to do, and brings his mouth even closer. She leans back slightly letting out something between a gasp and a moan when she feels Jerome’s hips roll into hers. That little bit of friction driving the both of them wild with lust.

 

She pulls back, panting wildly. “Pants. Take them off.” Jerome smirks at her demand, doing a sailor salute before pecking her lips quickly and hopping off the bed, pulling his pants down. He quickly kicks them to the side and decides to go ahead and remove his shirt as well.

 

Lee watches Jerome with lustful eyes, noticing his sculptured eight pack that she wants to run her hands all over. He is pale but so beautiful. It’s funny to think that someone so cruel, could look like such an angel.

 

“Your turn, doll face.” She nods and bites her lip excitedly before slowly bringing her gown over her head. Now the only thing covering their bodies are their underwear.

 

Jerome looks her over hungrily, making note of how gorgeous she is. His eyes rake down her body, and he revels in the way her tan skin looks so soft and inviting.

 

Jerome climbs back onto the bed and situates himself between her legs, his lips greedily taking hers again, only this time in a more passionate and forceful manner.

 

Lee shocks them both by rocking her hips up and into his, before playfully biting his lower lip and gently pulling it. He growls at the gesture, now turned on more than ever.

 

Jerome thrusts his hips into hers, while Lee rocks up meeting his thrusts. The two of them creating a delicious friction.

 

“Jerome.” She whimpers, raking her nails down his bare shoulders. He grunts at the sensation of both pleasure and pain and detaches their lips. Lee whines in disapproval, only adding to his ego.

 

His lips hungrily attack her soft neck, biting and sucking the sensitive skin. Lee winces when she feels him bite her neck hard, enough to definitely leave a mark.

 

“Jerome!” She pushes at his chest to try and stop him.

 

Jerome pulls back and looks at her with hungry eyes. “What?”

 

She reaches for her neck, hissing at the sudden pain. “Jim is gonna see this! Oh god, he’s gonna know that I- I cheated on him.” She brings her hands to her face, shocked at the realization.

 

Jerome laughs his menacing, mocking laugh. “And?” He grips her hands, pulling them off her face, before pinning them above her head with his left hand. Lowering himself against her, he rolls his hips into hers again, only this time harder. She moans at the feeling and involuntarily bucks her pelvis up to meet his.

 

“You’re mine.” He growls while roughly grabbing her chin, making her eyes meet his. Once her eyes lock on him, her expression changes from one of guilt to one of desire. Her face relaxes and her eyes soften, giving her whole self to him.

 

Jerome smiles darkly, knowing he has her at his mercy.

 

He glides his hand down her body and caresses her over her damp panties. “Shit, I can feel how wet you are.” He presses two fingers over her clothed clit, rubbing softly, but with just the right amount of pressure.

 

She whimpers and quickly grabs his face, bringing him down and connecting their lips hungrily. Her soft moans and pants driving him absolutely insane. He greedily steals every sound she offers, swallowing them with his lips.

 

Getting impatient, he slides his hand into her silk panties and rubs his finger up and down her slit. Jerome hisses, almost losing it when he feels how wet and warm she is, and it’s all for him.

 

“Fucking hell, you’re soaked.” He groans before collecting more of her juice on his finger. Slowly he brings the hand that was just in her panties, to his mouth and sucks his finger clean. Moaning at the taste.

 

Lee shudders at the erotic sight, causing Jerome to smirk and meet her gaze, his eyes blown with lust.

 

“Tell me, doctor.. has Jim ever made you this wet before?” He purrs, watching her intensely. Growling he lowers his head and nips at her neck before trailing his way down to her chest.

 

His body slides down the bed, little by little, while he assaults her chest and collarbones with his mouth. He latches his mouth onto her right breast, swirling his tongue around her sensitive nipple, while his other hand massages her left.

 

Lee bites her lip and throws her head back, loving the feeling of his tongue and hands assaulting her in all the right ways. She jolts from surprise when she feels him gently nibble on her peak.

 

He pulls back slightly and watches her from under his long lashes, smirking devilishly while blowing cold air on her bud. Shivers run throughout her whole body, as her nipple hardens from the cold air.

 

Switching things up, he gives her left breast the same attention with his mouth, while palming her right. 

He repeats the same action, both of her nipples hardened from the cold air he's blowing.

 

Getting on his knees, he rips her panties off and flings them across the room. He rubs two fingers over her now aching clit, them both hearing exactly how turned on she is.

 

“Has he ever made you feel as good as I do?” He asks lowly, before slipping two fingers into her heat.

 

Lee gasps at the feeling and rolls her head back, her eyes squeezing shut.

 

Jerome grows impatient and smacks his hand hard over her heat. Her eyes snap open, and a small yelp escapes her mouth.

 

“Answer me when I ask you a question” He rasps, slipping another finger into her.

 

“N-no.” She weakly replies, her body shaking from the immense pleasure coursing through her.

 

“No what?” He demands.

 

“Daddy..” She trails off, not sure if that’s what he wants to hear or not. He smiles confirming she was right.

 

“Mmm, good girl. Say it. Tell daddy.”

 

“No one’s ever made me feel the way you do..” She manages to get out. She feels a hard smack on her sex again, making her moan loudly, enjoying the pain and pleasure.

 

“Daddy!” She cries out. “No daddy, no one’s ever made me feel this good.” Jerome chuckles darkly before thrusting his fingers into her faster.

 

“Good. And that’s how it’s gonna stay. You’re mine. this wet cunt of yours is mine, everything. You can no longer have sex with anyone else.. do you hear me? No more sex with 'saint’ Jimbo” He demands in a possessive tone.

 

“Bu-” Lee starts but is quickly cut off by Jerome smacking her sex again, only this time way harder.

 

“No butts. You better tell me that you won’t have sex with anyone else, or I’ll stop what I’m doing right now and leave. I’ll make sure to never come back.” He threatens while slowing his fingers.

 

“I promise Je- I mean daddy. I will never have sex with anyone again.. oh please just fuck me. Please daddy. I’m all yours.” Lee moans aching to be taken right then and there. She’s getting pretty desperate, but she doesn’t care.

 

“Since you asked so nicely.” He teases, before sinking down the bed, where he has better access to her lower half.

 

He kisses her stomach, slowly trailing his way down to the destination she wants him most. Wrapping both arms under her legs, he pulls her closer to his face, making him have easier access. She feels his hot breath ghost over her pubic bone, causing her to shiver, wishing he would move lower.

Jerome kisses her pubic bone, before moving over to her left thigh, gently biting it.

 

“Please don’t tease me, daddy. I need you.” She whines, giving him a pleading look. He smirks up at her before moving lower. His hot breath fans over her heat, making her suck in a sharp breath and buck her hips toward his mouth. He places a single kiss to her clit, before moving and biting her other thigh.

 

Lee sighs in desperation, loving the feeling, but hating being teased. “Please..” She begs while looking down at him desperately. He finally takes pity on her, moving down so that he is now level with her.

 

He licks his lips lustfully at the sight before him. “You have such a pretty pussy, kitten.” He purrs, meeting her embarrassed gaze. She looks away, blushing from both the compliment and how vulnerable she is feeling right now.

 

Jerome leans down and kisses the spot on her thigh right next to her heat, before being met with a musky scent, so intoxicating it awakens something animalistic in him.

 

She looks back down and sees Jerome already staring up at her with lust filled eyes. “I can smell you.” He growls before pulling her closer and closing his eyes, inhaling her sweet scent deeply.

 

This makes Lee even more embarrassed and frankly a little nervous.

 

Her nerves are quickly replaced by pleasure, when she feels his warm tongue flatten against her, licking a bold stripe from her slit up to her clit. She can feel a little stubble on his face, tickling her, only adding to the pleasure.

 

Jerome teases her a little, slowly licking up and down her slit a few times, before pulling away completely, making her whine in protest at the loss of contact.

 

“What do you want daddy to do, princess?” He asks looking up and meeting her begging gaze.

 

Lee bucks her hips, but he quickly stops her, and pushes them back down. "Ah ah ah,” He waves his pointer finger in her face in a scolding manner. “Tell me what you want or I’ll leave.“ She huffs and crosses her arms in defiance, trying to keep what little dignity she has left. 

 

Sensing her refusal he smirks, before flattening his tongue again and licking over her entire heat. Lee cries out in pure ecstasy. Jerome makes sure to suck her clit and dip his tongue into her hole, leaving her a trembling mess. When Lee starts to move her hips, along with his movements, he stops, his smirk only growing.

 

"Now, what do you want daddy to do?” He asks in a cocky tone. Lee swallows her pride before giving in. “Please daddy, eat me. Make me feel good. Please. I need you.” She begs, bucking her pussy up closer to his face again.

 

He hums appreciatively, happy she’s cooperating. “Of course kitten. Anything for you” Next thing she knows, he’s wrapping his arms under her legs again, lifting her up so he has better access to her. Before she can even think to speak, his tongue darts out and he is licking up and down her slit, lapping up her delicious juices.

 

Lee moans loudly and bites her lip trying to control her whimpers. Her hands quickly find themselves in his soft red hair, gently scraping her nails against his scalp, before pulling him closer.

 

Jerome licks from her slit all the way up to her clit. He moans against her, loving the feeling of her hands softly pulling his hair, and how intoxicating her taste is.

Vibrations shoot up her body, causing her whole body to shake. He takes her swollen clit into his mouth, harshly sucking on it, and occasionally nibbling and flicking it with his tongue. Lee whimpers from all the pleasure she is feeling course through her body.

 

“Shit.. oh god Jerome. I’m gonna come.” She breathily gasps grinding herself on his tongue. Jerome lets go of her left thigh and brings his hand to her entrance. He parts her lips more with two long fingers, giving him better access, before lubricating them with her juices. He slips them into her tight cunt while continuing to suck on her clit.

 

Lee has no words to describe how she is feeling. Bliss. Pure bliss.

 

Jerome starts licking faster and harder, thrusting his fingers at the same pace. He curls his fingers up in a 'come hither’ motion against her walls, feeling them immediately clench around his fingers. He knows she is close now. “Let go, princess. Come for daddy.” He growls before sucking her clit back into his mouth. 

 

“Fuck, you taste so good.” He moans against her before flicking her bundle of nerves with his tongue a few times. Lee can’t take it anymore. She feels heat pooling in her stomach as her thighs try to clamp shut, trapping Jerome between her legs. Her fingers pull Jerome’s hair harder, but not hard enough to hurt, and her grinding becomes uneven. Her walls clamp tightly around his fingers, causing him to groan at how tight she is, and at the feeling of her pulling his hair. He pictures how good she would feel around his dick.

 

Chills rake her body up and down, her toes clenching and unclenching. Lee breathily cries out Jerome’s name, before coming the hardest she ever has. Jerome laps up her juice, making sure to stick his tongue deep in her entrance, to be sure he got all of her delicious juice.

 

Lee comes down from her high and tries to catch her trembling breath. After kissing her pussy one last time he climbs up the bed, and rests his head on his hand beside her. “That was… perfect.” She pants turning her head to look at him.

 

“Oh.. you think we’re done already?” He laughs before standing up and taking his boxers off. His hard dick slaps against his stomach. Lee watches, the sight making her mouth water.

 

He is big. Even bigger than Jim. He looks about nine or ten inches if she was to take a guess.

 

Jerome climbs back on the bed, and to the side of Lee. “Nu-uh. I’m just getting started baby girl.” Lee bites her lip, thinking about all the dirty things he could do to her. The thought has her wet again. 

 

“What now daddy?” He looks at her with a smirk before noticing her eyes trailing to his hard member, her licking her lips wantonly. “Naughty girl.” He laughs knowing exactly what she wants.

 

“Get on the floor, on your knees.” He instructs. Lee nods eagerly before jumping up and sinking down to the floor in front of the bed. Jerome notices her eagerness and laughs.

 

He sits on the bed in front of Lee, slowly tossing his cock. Bringing the head to her mouth he lets the pre-cum smear on her lips. Eagerly she swipes her tongue over them, collecting his semen hungrily.

 

Jerome bites his lip and chuckles at how badly she wants him. “Do you want to taste daddy’s cock, kitten?” He asks, once again rubbing his dick slowly over her lips.

 

She nods eagerly, eyes wide and filled with excitement. Jerome gives her a warning glare, and almost immediately she realizes her mistake.

 

“Yes daddy, please let me taste your cock.” Lee can’t believe the words coming out her mouth. She’s never been this dirty in bed.. but then again she’s never had sex with Jerome either. She hates to admit it, but Jerome brings out a side of her that she didn’t even know existed. This side would willingly jump off a bridge if he asked her to. Figure of speech, but probably truer than she would like to admit.

 

Jerome smirks at her desperation and the fact that it’s all for him. Not Jim.

 

“Open wide, princess.” She obliges immediately and her eyes lazily close halfway when she finally feels his warm skin in her mouth. She looks at Jerome, silently pleading for him to let her take control. Jerome nods as if reading her mind, before letting his cock go and letting Lee take charge.

 

She eagerly wraps her hand around him and gently squeezes. Causing Jerome to hiss. She licks a stripe or two up and down his shaft, getting a taste of him.

 

He tastes amazing.

 

He’s like a drug to her, one she can’t get enough of.

 

“Lee. It’s not a lollypop” Jerome laughs but is cut short when he feels himself enter her warm, wet mouth.

 

She moans and pulls him out to where the head is resting against her swollen lips. “Speak for yourself. Your cock is my own personal lollypop. Only, you taste so much better.”

 

Jerome’s eyes widen at what she just said, shocked that it even came out of her mouth. Now it’s her turn to smirk.

 

“Oh-ho Doctor Thompkins, you’re bad.” His shocked expression quickly turns into one of an excited smile. 

 

“Only for you.” She giggles with a twinkle in her eyes, before bringing him back into her mouth. This must have hit something because when she looks back up she is no longer met with beautiful blue-green eyes. Instead, she is met with blown black pupils, so much that there is only a small green lining around it. Jerome is fully turned on now. Not that he wasn’t already.

 

She brings his soft skin back in her mouth, moaning at the taste. This causing Jerome to jerk from the delicious vibrations that are raking through his body. Lee brings him all the way to the back of her throat, before bobbing her head back and forth. She gently fondles his balls, which causes him to roll his head back and groan.

 

“You’re such a good girl for me.” He purrs before bringing his big hand to her dark hair pulling it slightly. Lee is so turned on, she can feel herself dripping down her thighs.

 

She pulls back slowly, before giving Jerome a seductive look. “Fuck my mouth, daddy.”

 

Jerome smirks mischievously, before quickly grabbing the back of her head and pushing her back down on his cock. Her eyes fill with tears, due to his cock being so big, but boy does she love it. Once he feels himself hit the back of her throat, he starts thrusting hard and fast making sure to hit the back of her throat each time.

 

Saliva dribbles down her chin, with each hard thrust he delivers. “Look at me.” He demands while roughly grabbing her chin. Lee looks up from under her long lashes, blinking with a look of innocence that come straight from hell itself.

 

Jerome loves seeing her like this. Her mouth full of his cock, her innocent brown eyes looking up at him through her lashes. The thought that she was doing the most sinful things to him while looking so innocent made him wanna come right on the spot.

 

“Fuckkk” He groans rolling his head back, before thrusting faster.

 

Lee can feel him twitch in the back of her throat and she knows he is close. She starts sucking harder by hollowing her cheeks, aiming to make him release. She moans around his cock, sending vibrations through his body, which causes him to curse out a string of profanities. Jerome gathers as much self-control as he can, and quickly pulls himself out of her mouth. Long strings of saliva connected from his dick to her mouth.

 

“I wanna be inside you when I come. On the bed, now.” He demands while trying to calm his breathing.

 

She obliges and gets on the bed, awaiting his next command.

 

“Scoot all the way back to the headboard. Get comfortable, and close your eyes. Don’t you dare even think about peeking.” nodding she does as she is told, more than eager for what is about to come.

 

Jerome quietly walks over to the dresser and pulls the top drawer open. 

“Do not open your eyes.”

 

Lee hums in agreement, while he rummages through the drawers. He smirks when he finds exactly what he is looking for. Grabbing the two pairs of handcuffs he walks back over to the bed.

 

Lee sucks in a sharp breath when she feels cold metal wrap around her right hand. She hears clanking and feels her arm high above her now.

Is that what I think it is?

 

Once again, she feels cold metal, but this time on her left hand. She hears the same clinking before Jerome instructs her to open her eyes.

 

“Ta-da!" He exclaims as if he had just done a magic trick.

 

Her eyes open and she looks up to find her hands bound by Jim’s police handcuffs. Exactly what she thought. Jerome is one kinky bastard.. but she loves it.

 

Taking a sharp breath, she waits for him to make his next move.

 

"Now there is only one rule.. you DO NOT come until I give you permission to.”

 

Lee swallows hard, and nods.

 

“If you break this rule, you will get a punishment. Am I clear?”

 

“Yes, daddy.” Jerome smiles before leaning down and pecking her lips.

 

“Good girl.” He smashes their lips together once more, immediately slipping his tongue into her mouth. She returns the favor, and soon their tongues are wrestling for dominance.

 

She gasps into his mouth when she feels him rub the head of his shaft up and down her slit. Their mouths open against one another, both swallowing the other’s moans while Jerome teases her clit. Her wetness lubricating him.

 

She’s wanted this for what feels like forever.. and it’s finally happening.

 

Jerome slowly teases her more, by pushing himself half way in.. only to pull back out and rub himself against her clit again. He continues his torturous movements for a while, driving the both of them crazy.

 

“Jerome.. please” Lee begs, reaching up to pull him down to her, only to be stopped by the handcuffs. Jerome leans down so he is closer, and she stiffly wraps her arms around his neck pulling him even closer.

 

Nuzzling her face into his neck she inhales his intoxicating scent. She bites the crook of his neck playfully, but hard enough to definitely leave a mark.

 

Jerome hisses at the sudden pain and sucks in a sharp breath when he feels her licking over the mark in a soothing manner. “Please daddy.. fuck me. I need you so bad.”

 

She looks up and meets his gaze with the same look of innocence from not long ago. Jerome clenches his jaw before pushing half way in again. Only this time he doesn’t pull back. Lee cries out when Jerome finally pushes himself all the way in, filling her to the hilt. 

 

Lee whines and bites her bottom lip hard, so much that it draws blood. Neither of them seems to care, though. Jerome just chuckles before leaning down and seductively licking the blood off her lip.

 

She was beginning to get impatient. Looking at him with pleading eyes, she brings her ankles up, wrapping them tight around his waist and pulling him as close as she can. Jerome would have smirked, had he not been too focused on the pleasure he is feeling.

 

She presses her ankles into his back gently, urging him to move.

 

He finally takes pity on her pleading, although he does it partly for himself, desperately needing to feel more of her. He grabs her soft legs, securing them around his waist before he starts to thrust in and out of her at a steady pace. Each time he slides out, his cock covered in her wetness.

 

“Shit, you’re so tight. Does Jim even fuck you?” He asks pulling almost all the way out, then slamming back in hard, causing the both of them to groan.

 

“Not a lot.." she replies breathlessly while he slams back into her, causing her body to jolt with the thrust.

 

"Well, he better have cherished the times he did, because it’s never fucking happening again.” Jerome seethes, the thought of Jim fucking her pissing him off.

 

Lee moans, loving how demanding and possessive he is being.

 

“You’re mine. Do you hear me?” He slams into her harder than all the other thrusts, causing the headboard to slam into the wall.

 

Lee can’t speak due to all the immense pleasure she feels coursing through her body. The only things coming out of her mouth being moans, pants, and small whimpers.

 

Jerome loves having her at his mercy, and speechless, but he wants to hear her say it. He roughly grabs her throat, just enough to slow her breathing, before angling her head so that she is looking at him.

 

Lee has a look of nothing but pleasure. Her mouth is agape as he pounds into her mercilessly.

 

“Answer me” He demands roughly, reveling in the sounds and expressions she’s making.

 

“Oh fuck!” She whines pulling on the handcuffs. “I’m all yours Daddy. No one else’s. Just yours.” She manages to get out through a shaky breath.

 

Jerome hums, happy with her answer. He loosens his grip on her neck, though he still keeps a hold of it squeezing lightly here and there.

 

He starts to pound into her harder, making it hard for her to breath. Each thrust resulting in the headboard to slam against the wall. Gasp after moan, moan after whimper. It’s all becoming too much, she is beginning to feel overwhelmed but all she can do is sit there and take it.

 

But she loves it, and she never wants it to stop.

 

“Please.” She begs, not sure what she was begging for in the first place. Was it for him to fuck her harder? Was it for him to ease up a little and let her catch her breath? Was it for him to never stop? Or was it all three.

 

Most definitely all three.

 

Lee wraps her ankles even tighter around his torso, bringing him as close as physically possible. There is no space between the two.. nothing but their bodies intertwining together.

 

He nuzzles his face into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. She smells of roses and desire. Such a heady combination.

 

“Jerome, please. I wanna be able to touch you.” She pleads, gasping when she feels his teeth sink into her skin. Him marking her, just as she had marked him not too long ago.

 

Jerome lifts his head from the crook of her neck, looking into her lust blown eyes. She looks so perfect in this moment. Her sprawled under him, helpless, and tied to the bed. Her cheeks rosy and her mouth swollen and red from the previous events. Her chest is flushed and her breasts are bouncing perfectly with his every thrust. She has a glow to her, she looks absolutely breathtaking.

 

In the heat of the moment, Jerome leans down and captures her lips with his. He kisses her with such a passion, one that she’s never felt before. The action leaves her weak in the knees, and she was sure if she was standing, she would already be on the ground.

 

She urgently kisses back, returning the same passion into the kiss. They had both wanted this ever since the day they met at the circus. Jerome would think about her every night while he was locked up in Arkham. He would often touch himself, imagining it was her hands instead.

 

Lee had thought about Jerome ever since that night as well. She would often think of him when Jim was 'making love’ to her, which resulted in her having more intense orgasms.

 

Their sexual tension couldn’t be hidden. As wrong and awful as it is.

 

Jerome pulls away and grabs the key from the nightstand, quickly undoing the handcuffs. With her new freedom, she swiftly wraps one arm around his back, the other going into his soft hair. Quickly she tugs his hair and pulls his face back to hers, kissing him deeply. Almost immediately she slips her tongue into his mouth.

 

Jerome groans, slipping his tongue into her mouth, exploring her intoxicating taste again. He pulls back to where their mouths are slightly touching, and whispers “Ride me.”

 

Lee nods eagerly, trying to catch her breath. He pecks her lips one last time, before flipping them over to where he is on his back, but sitting upright against the pillows, and she is on top. She grabs his length and lines him up with her entrance, before slowly sinking down onto him.

 

Throwing his head back, he bites his bottom lip roughly as she steadies herself before she begins slowly rocking her hips back and forth on him. She throws her head back, groaning as pleasure overtakes her.

 

“Move faster, baby.” Jerome encourages, causing Lee to get butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She complies with his request and starts bouncing up and down on his hard length, at a fast, steady pace. Jerome licks his swollen lips and drunkenly closes his eyes halfway, gripping her hips tightly.

 

He starts guiding her, by moving her up and down on him, and rocking up to meet her every thrust. Lee moans loudly and lunges forward wrapping her arms around his neck, them both continuing their sinful actions.

 

They are forehead against forehead, each staring at the other intensely. Their breaths mingle together, each breathing the others air. Lee can’t help but watch his every movement.

 

With his beautiful hair now damp from sweat, his forehead forming tiny beads of perspiration, she watches as one slides down to his cheek due to the heat. His heavily lidded eyes watch her drunkenly, him being too lost in the pleasure to fully open them. She watches as his mouth parts slightly, only enough to let out quiet groans and heavy pants between them.

 

She wants nothing more than to kiss him again. She can’t explain how bad her lust for him is. Okay, maybe it’s more than lust. All she knows is close isn’t close enough. She wants to be closer to him, but that’s not possible. They couldn’t get closer even if they tried. Their bodies are flush against one another, their foreheads pressed together and their noses barely touching, hot breaths mingling together. Jerome is as far in her as he can go.. which is definitely enough, but then again it isn’t.

 

“Daddy, closer.” She begs desperately making him smirk and kiss her.

 

“You want daddy closer, baby doll?” She nods eagerly.

 

“Lay on your side, and face the wall.” She hesitantly slides off his length and does as she is told.

 

She jumps when she feels his feverish body lay flush against her back side, him wrapping a strong arm tight around her waist, his other going under her pillow for support. The hand on her waist grabs her leg and holds it up, before slipping his cock back into her awaiting pussy.

 

At this angle, she can feel everything. She can feel his firm stomach against her back.. every muscle and dip prominent. She feels every inch of his dick, and how it fills her completely. She can feel everything. And it’s pure heaven.

 

“Is this close enough, doctor?” He snickers while thrusting in and out of her, his mouth finding her ear and gently nibbling on it.

 

“Mhmm..” She moans squeezing her eyes shut. Jerome continues his delicious assault, switching things up a bit, going fast for a minute, and then slowing down to a steady rhythm.

.   
Lee jerks when she feels him hit the spot deep inside her that she loves oh so much. She turns into a whimpering mess when Jerome hits it again, and again repeatedly only this time harder.

 

“You like this, kitten? You like being pounded hard by daddy’s cock?” He gruffly whispers against her ear.

 

“Yes, oh, yes daddy!” She practically yells as she begins to feel that familiar feeling pooling in the pit of her stomach.

 

She gasps when she feels his hand grasp her throat. He squeezes the sides, enough for her breathing to slow, causing her to feel drunk and intensely aroused. It’s all becoming too much. His hand squeezing her throat in the most delicious way, how he’s pounding into her relentlessly, no mercy whatsoever, hitting all the right spots. The room is getting hot. She feels as if she might catch on fire.

 

Lee starts to pant hard, colorful words leaving her mouth. “Please daddy, let me come.”

 

“Not yet,” He says roughly, increasing his speed. “Don’t you dare fucking come before I tell you to.”

 

She whines desperately, wanting nothing more than to release. Jerome continues to thrust into her for what seems like hours to her before he grunts. “Now, come for daddy now, Princess.” He urges while rubbing two fingers over her clit harshly.

 

She didn’t have to be asked twice. She feels her toes curling, and her body temperature getting hotter by the second, she feels so good she swears she’s seeing stars. Finally, she feels that blissful feeling wash over her completely, before her body starts shaking and jerking in the most delicious way. Her walls clench around Jerome causing him to groan and let out a string of profanities. She squeezes her eyes shut as she comes, and Jerome continues to thrust in and out of her, helping her ride out her orgasm.

 

“Fuck, you’re squeezing me so hard.” He grunts. She feels his thrusts getting sloppy and uneven, knowing he is close. His breathing is erratic now and his moans are coming more frequently.

 

Lee feels his hand snake between her legs again, as he starts to rub her sensitive clit hard and fast.

 

“Noo, Jerome. I can’t.” She cries out as she feels her third orgasm of the night approaching her.

 

“You can, and you will.” He demands while continuing his sinful actions. Jerome feels her third orgasm of the night approach her, this time being faster and more intense.

 

“Fucking hell.” he mutters, feeling her walls tighten around him.

 

She screams out Jerome’s name, clamping down on him hard, shaking against his fingers. Her body going completely limp from exhaustion.

 

Immediately after, she hears Jerome grunting and feels harsh breathing on her neck, as he thrusts one last time. He stills completely and shoots his load into her.

 

They both exhale shakily coming down from their highs. He pulls his softening cock out of her, and smiles as his and her come mixed drips out of her and roll down her legs.

 

They both just lay there for a moment, neither having the correct words to describe how amazing it was. Lee breaks the silence by turning around to where she is facing Jerome. He smiles at her, a genuine smile, that makes her stomach flip and her heart leap.

 

Before she can say anything, Jerome jumps up, taking her by surprise. He’s grabbing his clothes and quickly putting them back on so he can leave. Lee frowns to herself at how quickly he is leaving. A part of her wants to cuddle with him, but this is Jerome Valeska she's talking about here.

 

“Where are you going?” She asks, clearly upset. She really doesn’t want him to leave. She feels pathetic, but honestly, she doesn’t care.

 

“Gotta go, doll face. I’m a busy man.” He says while pulling his shirt back over his head.

 

“Oh.. okay. Bye, I guess.” Lee huffs before turning over to face the other direction. She doesn’t want Jerome to see how desperate and pathetic she’s being right now. 

 

Jerome stops what he’s doing watching the brunette face the wall. Of course, he doesn't want to leave.. but he has to before Jim gets there. Stupid Jim. that fucker better not touch her, he thinks to himself while slipping on his shoes.

 

Right when Lee is about to fall asleep, she feels Jerome sit on the spot next to her. “Look, Lee, I don’t want to leave. But your boyfriend is gonna be home any second now, and it wouldn’t be so great if I was still here. For you anyway. I’d rub it in his face and probably tie him to a chair and make him watch me fuck you.” He laughs that laugh that Lee had grown to adore.

 

She turns over and faces him, blushing slightly by how she acted. “I understand.” She says tiredly. “Will you come back?” She asks half hopeful, half worried. This ginger maniac has a hold on her, that she knows no one or nothing can break.

 

He smiles sweetly before leaning in and pecking her lips a few times, before pulling back. “We’ll see.” He smirks before jumping off the bed and out the window.

 

Jerome knows he is definitely coming back. That woman makes him feel things that he thought he would never feel. He definitely has a soft spot for her.. and now he knows he won’t be able to leave her alone. Even if he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad, it's my first smut imagine! I'll get better, hopefully :) Oh and please give feedback if you can. I love feedback so much <3 it lets me know how I'm doing and what I need to improve on, etc.


End file.
